As Long As
by okaie
Summary: He left for the future... but he wasn't really gone. He would always be there for her, he promised her that. Phil would always be there in Keely's heart.


**One-Shot: As Long As…**

**Disclaimer: Psh. Don't I wish I owned Phil of the Future? But not all wishes come true. No, I do not own Phil of the Future.**

**Rating: K+**

**OMG! Another one-shot! Will I ever stop? Sorry about the lack of updates to my stories, I'm kind of having a little writer's block for them. Some I can't even think of how to continue, and others I can't seem to put my ideas into words. Bear with me though! I'll try to update this week. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one-shot. REVIEW please! **

She sat on the hill, tears silently falling from her eyes. She felt lonely… sad. This was the hill, the hill where everything had changed. But then… she thought of that day. That day when he went home, and she had thought her heart had broken into a thousand pieces. But he had put it back together. Well… maybe not all of it… there would always be a little hole, but that was expected. He had left after all.

But before he left he made her a promise: something to think of whenever she was lonely or sad. Whenever she didn't feel loved. Because that day, on this very hill, he had made her a promise. And though it didn't fix anything; it didn't make anything different. It gave her solstice, something to hold on to.

He had asked her to go with him for a walk, and she said yes, of course. She would've followed him anywhere, to the mountains, to the sea, to the future… literally. They had walked together to this hill, talking as usual, yet she could feel that he was reserved. He wasn't as… as playful… as joyful as his typical self.

Then he sat down on this hill, motioning for her to sit beside him. He looked down at the grass before saying, "I need to tell you something."

She heard the slight quiver in his voice, and she took a deep breath. "What?" she had asked, curious, yet scared.

"I don't know how to say this," he had replied.

She remained silent for a moment before telling him, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," he said, still hesitant.

She looked over to him, catching his eye, telling him it was okay.

He averted his eyes again before speaking. "I'm leaving," he swallowed, "back to the future."

She had felt her breath catch. She hadn't believed it at first; she refused to believe it at first. "No…" she had whispered hoarsely, looking at him intently, trying to see if he had traces of humor etched in his face. He hadn't. "_No!_" She had cried, jumping up. "_NO!_ You can't go! You can't! What about us?" She had been hysterical at this point, and he had gotten up as well, tears running down his own cheeks.

He took her in his arms, her head on his shoulder. "Shh…" he had whispered, stroking her hair. She gasped in his arms, trying to breath before looking up at him again. "What about me?" she whispered.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he replied.

"I love you," she told him, "you can't go away. Don't you love me?"

He took in a deep breath and turned her around, his arms still encircling her. He pointed to the sky. "As long as the sky is blue, I'll love you."

He crouched down and picked a blade of grass, and showed her. "As long as there is a single green blade of grass, I'll love you," he told her.

He sat her down to watch the setting sun. "As long as the sun rises and falls," he said, "I'll love you."

As the first star appeared, he told her, "As long as there is a star shining, I'll love you."

They sat in silence then. They probably would've sat longer, but he pulled her up as the last star appeared in the night sky. He clasped her hands in his, and kissed her forehead. "As long as the universe exists," he told her, "I'll love you."

He walked her to her house then, stopping her before she entered. "As long as you think of me, I'll always be there, and I'll always love you," he said.

"I'll always think of you," she told him, "I'll never forget."

"Then I'll love you forever," he told her, "and never forget that." They stood there then, drinking in each other; memorizing every detail of each other to remember later.

He pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to say goodbye, and I don't want you to either," he told her. "Because as long as you remember me, I'll love you, and I'll always be there; maybe not in flesh, but I'll be there in spirit. I'll always be here if you remember me. That way, there will never have to be a goodbye."

She cried harder then. "Ok," she whispered back, her voice trembling, "I promise to love you forever. I promise I'll never forget."

He kissed her then; full of passion and love. She saw the tears in his eyes when they broke away. "Keely Teslow," he whispered, "I'll love you forever; as long as you remember." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Phil Diffy," she said back, "I'll remember you forever, and I'll love you as long as you love me."

He embraced her again, holding her so tight it was as if he would never hold her again… and he wouldn't.

"Remember," he told her, "but I still want you to be happy. Just leave a place in your heart for me."

"I might love again," she told him, "but I'll never love anyone as much as you. There will always be a place for you. Always."

He kissed her. "Remember, I'll love you forever, Keely Teslow; as long as time itself."

Then he kissed her one last time, and left… but Phil Diffy wasn't truly gone, because as long as she remembers, he'll always be there, beside her. Because though time could separate them, their love was always there.

As long as she remembered, he would be there. She stood up now, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. Whenever she was lonely, whenever she was sad; she remembered, and he was always there to ease her pain.

**Not a happy ending, well, not really. Sorry, if you wanted a really happy ending, a no going back the future one! Anyway… tell me what you think! I don't really know what my opinion in it is yet... like... I can't decide if I really like it... or it's okay. I guess it's kind of corny too... but you know what... we all need some corny stuff in our lives. :) Haha. (If you really hate the story, you can even write flames… I mean, it'll only help me! But I do prefer constructive criticism, and please try not to be too mean. :D) So... REVIEW please!**


End file.
